


Moon's Call

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Werewolf Bucky left alone with the genius who has a huge crush? What could go wrong?





	1. Hot Blood

Tony whimpered as Bucky's warm tongue lapped at his hole, the wolf having shoved his nose into Tony's ass before and then started licking him. He had just gotten out of the shower and gone into his room when he was ambushed by the wolf. He keened slightly, Bucky's nose back against his hole as his tongue pushed against his balls. 

This was so wrong. This was Steve's boyfriend not his. He shouldn't be letting the wolf do this. Bucky had been turned into a wolf, he wasn't in control of himself.

Tony wasn't even sure how the wolf had gotten into his room, let alone on his floor. Maybe Clint had sent him up as a joke. The archer probably knew about Tony's crush on the soldiers.

Bucky snuffled against Tony's hole, licking more rapidly against his balls before dragging his tongue back to lap at his hole again. Bucky was going to town, Tony's ass starting to drip slick and pleasurable jolts going right to Tony’s cock. It had started occurring thanks to a pesky permanent spell. Bucky pushed Tony with his head, knocking him into the bed and Tony landed on his stomach. Bucky managed to situate his huge body partially between Tony's legs and went back to licking his slick up. 

He pushed his head between Tony's hips and the bed, licking at Tony's achingly hard cock and the smaller male squealed. Tony had expected the wolf to ignore his cock completely, having resigned himself to letting Bucky do as he pleased. The wolf focused at the tip, licking up each drop of fluid that came out and his ears flicked at the sound of Tony's whimpers.

The black wolf went back to Tony's hole again, licking a few more times before rearing back and mounting the smaller form. Tony yelped and scrambled on the bed, out from under Bucky. Bucky followed though, mounting him again and practically holding Tony up by the hips. 

The tip of his cock poked one of Tony's buttcheeks, frustrating the wolf who tried again and hit his crack this time. He shifted his feet and his cock slid down, pressing against the puckered hole. Bucky bucked hard, filling Tony with his length before humping him quickly.

Tony whimpered and whined at the hot invasion, the wolf’s cock bloating inside him and spurting hot fluids the whole time. He screamed as an extra two inches filled him and a swelling started pressing at his entrance. Tony arched his back, spreading his legs even more and felt that nasty slick length filling him even more. 

He knew he shouldn't like it but it felt so good, his cock was dribbling pre-cum all over his blanket and his ass dripped slick. He howled as the swelling managed to push inside, stretching his rim even more and he could feel it pop in and out. 

Bucky had one objective on his mind: Breed this fertile smelling bitch and fill him with his pups. The blond one was not allowing Bucky to breed him and didn't smell fertile enough anyways. This one however was perfect. Bucky worked his knot in one last time and just humped his new breeder, gripping the slim hips tighter as he tried to get away from the large swelling that caused minor pain.

Bucky licked his bitch’s back before licking the back of his neck and the side of it. His new mate seemed to like that, tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck to Bucky. Bucky obliged, licking the salty skin and focusing on a spot behind his mate’s ear which made his breeder whimper in a good way. 

Bucky's hips had never stopped moving until his knot swelled too much to move anymore. He panted heavily, feeling his mate’s insides milking his knot for all his semen and felt pleased. His mate was just as eager to have pups as him. 

The blond one had brought him up after telling Bucky that he'd be back in a few days. He hadn't told Bucky how good this dark haired one smelled or how fertile he was though. Maybe the blond had wanted to make up for not allowing Bucky to try breeding him. 

Tony whined, clenching around the knot that was in the right place to press against his prostate. He could feel the semen flooding him and it made him feel very hot and very full. 

Bucky shoved his nose in the spot behind Tony's ear again, scenting him and realized that his new mate had gone into heat. Bucky was pleased, the breedings would take much better now. Bucky started humping against as soon as his knot could move a bit, intent on breeding his mate full of pups.

Tony whined. He didn't know if he could do it again. He felt so hot and his hole felt so wet though. He had never felt like this. 

Bucky bred Tony as many times as he could until he had to stop, his knot shrinking fully finally and sliding out with a wet squelch. He watched his mate drop down and nudge him with his nose, the breeder mumbling. Bucky sniffed at Tony's hole before starting to clean it up, licking the dribbling seed up and cleaning his mate’s body a bit. He liked the taste of his bitch’s ejaculate, licking up as much as he could. 

Bucky laid down, his mate curling in a ball against him and he laid his head down on Tony. He slept for a bit before his breeder’s pheromones told him he needed to start fucking him again. Bucky nudged Tony's side with his head until Tony moved onto his belly with his knees tucked under to put his hole up for Bucky's easy access. Bucky mounted him, humping eagerly and slammed into Tony's still puffy hole. The wolf fucked Tony with long, hard strokes that shook his whole body.

Bucky panted heavily, tongue hanging out as he bred Tony. The inside of his mate’s body felt so good and the wet warmth made it feel even better. He heard the familiar noise of his mate’s intense pleasure and knew there would be more to lick up. Bucky's knot locked them together and Bucky's hips slowed to shallow but hard thrusts, feeling his mate shudder and clench around him. The wolf licked the sensitive spot behind Tony's ear again, liking the way it made Tony clench even more.

Tony pushed back against Bucky, goading the wolf into holding his hips even tighter and humping harder. Bucky bit the back of Tony's neck, mark him and claiming him. This was HIS mate.

“Ah!” Tony cried out from the feeling of teeth in his neck and the rush of possessive feelings radiating over a bond. 

Bucky rumbled, soothing his mate and licking their bond mark. The mark had already turned into a new scar thanks to Bucky's healing factor. The werewolf filled Tony with his seed yet again, instinctively knowing this was what his mate needed.


	2. Anger Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week later.

Steve made his way off the elevator, instantly feeling concerned at the sounds he was hearing from the closed door that was Tony's bedroom. He looked at the ceiling, hoping JARVIS would tell him would tell him what was going on but got no answer.

He opened the door and gaped at what he saw. Tony was on his hands and knees yet again, trapped by Bucky's paws around his waist as the werewolf fucked him brutally. The room smelled like sex, crumpled sheets peeking out a hamper he didn't know Tony even owned.

“What the hell?!” Steve cried out, making Bucky snarl at him.

“Ngh. Steve?” Tony's voice was hazy and hoarse. He hadn't really talked to anyone for about a week. 

Bucky was still snarling, wishing for once that he wasn't locked to his mate. The blond was scenting and sounding like a threat to his mate. He felt a shudder run through his body and he was suddenly much more human but still had his ears and tail along with his instincts still in control. He felt his knot shrinking but waited until it had gone down enough to slide out without hurting his mate.

“Bucky! It's me! Steve!” Steve was confused. Bucky hadn't threatened him in a long time, not even after he turned into a wolf.

“Back off.” Bucky's voice was guttural, a clear threat. He would hurt the blond if he stepped any closer to the bed where his mate lay. He put a possessive hand on Tony's body, soothing the soft whining that his mate had been making.

“Bucky.” Steve sounded hurt. He didn't understand what had occured. But he also was worried about Tony who seemed very out of it.

“Back off! Go away!” Bucky snarled, baring his teeth threateningly. His muscles coiled, ready to attack if necessary.

“Steve.” Tony lifted his head up slowly. 

“Are you okay?” Steve took a step closer and then found himself airborne and hit the ground painfully with a pissed off half wolf on him. 

“Bucky!” Tony cried out, gripping the doorframe to stay on his feet. The half wolf darted back to his mate, picking him up and scenting him for any injuries. Tony buried his face in Bucky's neck, having felt panicky being apart from the metal armed assassin. 

“It's okay.” Bucky soothed, satisfied that there was no wounds on his precious mate.

“What happened while I was gone?” Steve questioned, rubbing his face with a hand.

“Bucky decided to smell my ass, lick me and breed me.” Tony was calmer, relaxing from the calming emotions he could feel over their bond. “And apparently werewolf magic. He bit me and I can FEEL him.”

“Feel him?” Steve looked puzzled and hurt.

“Emotions.” Bucky grunted, human mind waking fully and trying to push the wolf mind into submission. He hadn't wanted to hurt Steve but his wolf mind had worked on both biology and Bucky's own feelings for the genius. “My mate.”

“Your mate.” Steve's heart throbbed painfully.

“Needed to breed him.” Bucky growled, nosing at Tony's curls. “You wouldn't let me breed you. Not fertile in the right way for pups.”

“Woah. Woah. Pups?!” Tony sounded slightly hysterical.

“In heat.” Bucky sounded smug, wolf mind still in control.

“Oh god.” Tony's eyes were huge. “Pups. Steve! This is your fault!”

“Why is it my fault?!” Steve raised his voice and Bucky snarled again.

“You brought him up here.” Tony cuddled into Bucky though, taking comfort from the dominant man. 

“You didn't have to let him breed you.” Steve protested.

“Massive wolf with scary teeth and no way to get a suit in the room? Besides, he was very persistent. He would've gotten what he wanted anyways.” Tony breathed in Bucky's natural scent, the wild emotions calming fully.

“Leave him alone.” Bucky growled at Steve. “I won't have you treating my mate like this.”

Steve turned to storm out right as the elevator opened and a purple light shot Steve. Steve dropped to the ground and yowled, body morphing and changing to a giant blond wolf. The elevator shut and went back down.

Bucky put Tony back in their den, shutting the door and then transforming into the huge black wolf. He circled Steve, snapping his jaws occasionally and the blond wolf rolled onto his back to submit. Bucky climbed on top of Steve and bit his throat, not hard enough to hurt but enough to establish dominance.


	3. Cinnamon Sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week later.

"Let him fuck you.” Bucky told Tony who had just taken a shower after eating.

“What?” Tony gaped at his dominant, radiating disbelief over their bond.

“Look at him.” Bucky gestured to Steve who was humping a big pillow. “Let him fuck you, Doll. I'll leave the room for a bit.”

“Fine.” Tony watched his mate leave the room and dropped his towel, moving over to Steve. He ran his hands over Steve's furry body, getting the wolf’s attention and then spreading his legs. Steve lowered his head and licked at Tony's mostly flaccid cock, getting it to perk in interest at the stimulation. 

Steve missed Tony's cock sometimes, licking his belly and hips occasionally. Tony shuddered each time and then turned around, grabbing his asscheeks and spreading them. He bent over the bed, exposing his hole to Steve who snuffled curiously at the hole before giving a tentative lick.

Steve yipped at the first taste and started licking more eagerly, burying his snout against the delicious hole. Tony's hands tightened, pulling his hole open a bit and Steve's tongue slipped inside. Steve licked the slick walls enthusiastically, tongue dipping in and out. His cock was out and dripping his fluids.

“C’mon, mount me dammit.” Tony crawled fully on the bed, putting his ass high in the air as his slick dripped. Steve licked the fluids off of Tony's ass and thighs, getting the sensitive junction between his thigh and groin. “Fuck it. I'm gonna find Bucky. He’ll mount me.”

The second Tony tried to move away was the second Steve mounted him, the wolf’s red cock probing Tony's ass and finally sinking in. Tony moaned loudly, having found out that he really loved the feeling of them mounting and taking him. He liked the way it made him slick up, the way the knot always rubbed his prostate as he cried from pleasure, the way Bucky would clamp his neck in his jaws. 

Steve fucked like a demon, holding Tony's waist so tightly it nearly took his breath away as Steve's cock pounded into him. Tony came within the first two minutes, the friction a delicious pleasure. Steve made more noise than Bucky did, growling and barking as he took Tony. 

Tony rocked back as much as he could, mewling with over sensitivity at the stimulation. Steve was so close to knotting and shoved hard, filling Tony suddenly and slobbered on his back. Steve licked the back of Tony's hair the whole time they were knotted and huffed.

“Bucky.” Tony called and Bucky strolled in.

“Hey, Doll.” Bucky made no move to touch Tony though, smiling at his mate. “You're okay. I'm right here. Look how happy you made Stevie. Just a few more rounds and then I'll take a shower with you.”

Tony whined pitifully, sending sadness over their bond and Bucky finally touched Tony. He stroked Tony's cheek, the giant wolf currently locked to Tony knew better than to snap at Bucky. 

“Shh, baby. You're just fine.” Bucky kissed Tony's lips, loving the way they felt.


	4. Night Time

Steve rolled Tony on his stomach, the genius sound asleep still and not waking at being moved. The blond spread Tony's ass, looking at the hole that hadn't quite recovered from being fucked by two horny wolves in one day. He lowered his head, licking at the puffy rim and tracing it before spearing his tongue inside deeply. He knew the moment Tony's body started prepping itself, tasting the sweet fluid that lubricates Tony's hole. He sucked hard on his hole, Tony spasming in his sleep and mewling. 

Steve slurped at the loose hole until Tony was dripping with slick and spit, shifting up to cover the genius’ prone body. He slid his cock in, nudging at the pucker at first before snapping his hips in quickly. He groaned low in his chest at the wet heat. 

Bucky stood in the doorway, watching and then padded over. He grabbed Steve's hair and turned his head, pushing his own erection into Steve's mouth and smirking. He was the alpha wolf and Steve had to submit to it or Bucky wouldn't let him touch Tony. 

Steve took a deep breath through his nose and started thrusting into Tony's ass while sucking Bucky's rock hard cock. Bucky grabbed either side of Steve's face and started fucking his mouth, feeling the blond moan around him. Steve held onto Tony desperately, hips moving almost inhumanly fast into the submissive man’s body.

Bucky finished in Steve's mouth, the blond swallowing quickly to not waste any of the fluids. “I'll be back. Gonna pop my head in by the spy twins and Banner so they don't storm up here.”

“Okay. Okay. Okay.” Steve repeated, nodding his head and then focused on Tony. He felt the curly haired genius clench around him with a startled yowling moan, telling Steve that Tony was awake.

“Steveeeee!” Tony wailed, clutching the sheets tightly as his ass was brutally taken. 

“Breeding you so good.” Steve growled, shoving hard into Tony. He felt his knot swelling and barely pulled out, grinding harshly into him until they locked together. Steve snarled as he filled Tony with his seed.


End file.
